


girl group werewolf!aus/hcs

by fathergyuri



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), fromis_9 (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Gen, do i really have to write characters in?, if you're searching for these groups you know who they are :), im lazy PLEASE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathergyuri/pseuds/fathergyuri
Summary: i had this idea in the middle of the night and was like... werewolves n girls... nothing better than that





	girl group werewolf!aus/hcs

when heejin was first turned she was a bby... a toddler wandering about the forest because she was stupid  
the pack took her in because! she's so cute and her parents didn't want a "beast" anywhere near them  
heejin was a FLUFFY BABY i kid you not her wolf form was fluffier than most  
she boasted abt it to hyunjin   
"hah! i'm never cold in the winter, unlike you!"  
hyunjin just goes along with it  
haseul INSISTED she took care of heejin, she just could not let this fluffy child out of her sights  
their world wasn't as safe as they pretended it was, so of course haseul wanted to be there for her puppies   
hyunjin and heejin ofc aged together, and though they were under haseuls guidance, they still did some dumb shit :,)  
heejin would roll in mud and hide, and whenever jungeun would go looking for her, she'd jump out and scare the shit out of her mom ahdnfjjdd  
jungeun wanted to smack her child  
haseul wanted to smack jungeun for letting heejin get away in the first place  
heejin survives on her idiot instincts and hyunjin telling her that "if you eat a rock, you might die"   
words of wisdom, truly...   
heejin and hyunjin messing around with the puppies! telling them their version of monster stories  
"vampires suck your blood, but only if you're o positive!" "they say it tastes better"  
"what"


End file.
